


Strawberries and Pajamas

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Rings, Dom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Inspired by Fanart, Is not really important tho, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strawberries, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Whipped Cream, inappropriate use of whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Harry and Draco prepare for a movie night but Harry can’t focus due to Draco's pink strawberry print pajamas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 701





	Strawberries and Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this fan art like at 1 am and I couldn’t write anything because it was fucking 1 am and my mind was just going wilddd. English is not my first language so constructive criticism and suggestions will be thanked. :) 
> 
> [ Fanart 1 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDztMisAeDl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) , [ Fanart 2 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDztv1Jgrf0/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) , [ Fanart 3 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDzulB3gbAU/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) lol (They are from the same artist and the same concept, just different drawings. Btw, go follow the artist, she has really good fanarts and if you happen to be reading this, I just want to let you know that I love your drawings and I think they are gorgeous) Also, if you want a visual representation of Draco’s pajamas (cause it’s not really a dress like the fanart), [ here.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/410179478564215471/) And one last thing, in case you haven’t watched Call me by your name (What are you doing with your life? lol), I present to you: [ The Peach Scene tm.](https://youtu.be/w2OOO5diqQs)
> 
> * * *

“Hurry up Dray!” shouted Harry from the living room to his boyfriend. 

“I’m coming!” he heard his boyfriend shout from upstairs. A few minutes later Harry heard him walking downstairs, entering the living room. He was wearing _those_ pajamas. Those pajamas that drove Harry fucking crazy and gave him a boner every time he saw his boyfriend in them.

Draco was wearing a pink suspender romper with strawberry print, his bottoms were so tight and short that they left very little to the imagination, his now long, platinum blond hair gracefully falling on his back.

He was not sure why but he just found Draco breathtakingly beautiful in every single thing he wore or in every single thing he did or said. “Harry!” he heard his boyfriend shout at him getting him out of his train of thoughts.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I asked if you brought the strawberries? Didn’t you listen to me?” He hadn’t, he was too distracted looking at Draco’s stunning body.

“Uh… yes, they are in the icebox,” he said hesitantly and saw Draco disappear through the kitchen’s door. When Draco entered the living room again, he saw him caring a transparent bowl full of strawberries in one hand and in the other a can of what Harry supposed was whipped cream. 

Harry had introduced a couple of muggle things to Draco since they started dating. At first, Draco thought that food in a can was the weirdest thing he had ever seen but he quickly caught an obsession for whipped cream.

“Go on then, put your muggle entertainment,” said Draco sitting at Harry’s side. Harry had to stop a moment to process what Draco had asked him before grabbing the TV remote (Harry had convinced Draco to buy a TV and Draco had also caught a quick obsession with it) and turning on the TV. He then put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders pulling him closer. “What movie did you choose?” 

“I’ve heard it’s really good and I think you are going to like it. It’s called _Call me by your name_ , it’s about gay romance,” Harry explained while the intro of the movie started to play on the screen.

The movie went by but Harry was barely paying attention to it, furthermore interested in watching Draco eat the strawberries with whipped cream. He was hypnotized by Draco’s mouth closing around a strawberry with whipped cream on the tip and taking a bite out of it. Memories of Draco giving him blowjobs inevitably came to his mind and he quickly felt his dick going hard in his trousers. 

He saw how Draco ate the tip of another strawberry and decided to snatch it from his hand to eat the rest of it, dumping the leaves in the bowl. “Hey!” he heard his boyfriend protest and he only gave a chuckle.

Harry decided to focus on the movie, maybe that way his boner would stop hurting but he was wrong. When he turned to face the TV he saw the younger boy of the film getting a finger inside a peach and then the boy put the peach between his trousers (obviously masturbating with it). Harry thought that was weird but he had to admit it was fucking hot and his cock gave a little twitch inside his trousers. Out of curiosity, he turned to look down at his boyfriend and saw how he was almost as red as the strawberries in the bowl. 

“You never said it was _homoerotic_ ,” Draco whispered looking up to face his boyfriend, his cheeks still flushed.

“I didn’t know,” Harry replied. They both turned their looks back again to the movie and as it progressed, Draco kept eating his ( _infinite_ , Harry thought since he never ran out of them) strawberries and then he watched as Draco bit into another strawberry with whipped cream, but this time the juice trickled down his jaw and Harry couldn't help but approach his mouth and lick the trace that the strawberry juice had left. 

Draco turned his look to his boyfriend and stared with wide, expectant eyes. Harry grabbed another strawberry from the bowl and grabbed the whipped cream from Draco's hands, placed a little bit on the top, and directed it to his boyfriend’s mouth.

Draco opened his mouth without hesitation and gave the strawberry a bite, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. Harry was extremely hard due to the image in front of him and he couldn’t resist anymore, so he leaned on and kissed Draco. It was a needy and passionate kiss, and Harry could feel the taste of whipped cream on Draco’s mouth. Draco slowly placed the bowl with a couple of strawberries left and the can of whipped cream on the floor.

Harry sucked Draco’s bottom lip as a sign to let him in and Draco opened his mouth letting him take control. Harry got consumed by the intoxicating flavor of Draco and whipped cream combined in his mouth.

He started to rest Draco on his back against the couch, the movie long forgotten by now. The silver-haired man wrapped his legs around Harrys’ hips and his arms around his neck. “Bed,” said Draco breaking the kiss, it sounded more like a plea than a demand but he quickly understood. 

“Grab the whipped cream,” ordered Harry and so Draco did. He then grabbed Draco’s arse and gathered all his strength to pushed them out of the couch. He stood up, Draco still wrapped around his body and kissing his neck, and directed them to their room. He could feel Draco’s hard cock pressing against his abdomen while he walked.

When they reached their room, Harry gently pushed Draco against the mattress splitting the man’s legs and arms apart from his body and started to kiss him again fervently. He began to go down leaving kisses on Draco’s jawline until he reached his neck, where he began to lick and suck, love bites beginning to form. 

Draco let out a loud moan and Harry grabbed the left strap of Draco’s romper and started it down, leaving kisses and sucking in that area, then he did the same with the other side and Draco took his arms out of the straps.

When the straps were off, Harry began to pull the rest of the fabric down his chest torturously slow. He started to leave kisses and to lick where the fabric freed his boyfriend’s white skin and when he could see Draco’s nipples, he directed his tongue to the left one, and his right hand to the other one. He licked and sucked giving the other one the same attention with his hand. 

He slowly started his hand down his boyfriend's chest until it reached the bulge in his shorts and he felt how it was slightly damp from the precome leaking from Draco’s cock.

“Harry…” he heard Draco moan softly. It sounded like a pleading moan so Harry stopped licking his nipple and stood up out of bed, taking his own shirt off so quickly he might have hurt himself in the process and then he grabbed Draco’s romper and pulled it down more gently than what he had had with his own shirt. Draco raised his hips allowing the fabric to slide down his milk-like white legs and out of them. Harry saw how Draco’s hard cock jumped out of the fabric and lay on his abdomen, the head looking red in contrast with his white skin tone, and bright from the precome.

“You’re not wearing any panties,” he noted, “You had this prepared didn’t you?” he asked but he already knew the answer when Draco just smirked at him. “You naughty boy.” 

He stopped for a moment, appreciating his boyfriend’s soft, white, and tender skin and he saw how Draco’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Harry,” called his boyfriend taking him out of his trance. He pulled down his trousers and pants quickly and jumped on the bed again, positioning himself between Draco’s legs, drawing a low moan from him when he felt Harry’s hard cock against his inner tights.

Harry grabbed his chin and made him look up to him, raising Draco’s back and neck slightly, “You’re so pretty Draco. Like a princess,” he whispered before kissing him softly and creating a thrust with his hips causing Draco to choke a moan in his mouth. Harry broke off the kiss before saying “But you are not a princess are you?” he asked rhetorically, “You’re a slut. You’re _my_ slut,” he said giving Draco a hard spank on Draco’s right cheek with his hand that made Draco screech. “That’s right. I want you screaming loud, I want the neighbors to know that you’re mine, that you belong to me.” He spanked him again, this time on his other cheek.

Draco started to move his hips, causing friction between their cocks “Harry, please,” he begged, sounding desperate.

“Please what, Draco?” and he gave another spank.

“Please, fuck me,” he begged and Harry smirked.

“Not so soon princess,” Harry said mockingly. He got off the bed again and crouched at the side of the bed pulling out a black box from below. Draco was at the border of the bed looking at everything Harry was doing. “I want you to last long so you’re going to use _this_ ,” he said taking a pink cock ring out of the black box, closing it again, and putting it back under the bed.

“No…” complained Draco almost for himself with a frown but he knew he couldn’t do anything against it. He hated _that_ special cock ring so bad because even if he was extremely close, he wouldn’t be able to come, only Harry could take it off.

Harry grabbed Draco’s hard cock and placed the ring at the base and Draco let out a desperate whimper. “You were teasing me, weren’t you? With the strawberries and the whipped cream?” he asked, but again, he already knew the answer. “You brat. Well, I'm going to return the favor,” he said grabbing the whipped cream from the nightstand at the side of their bed and crawling back on top of Draco.

He shook the can and placed some whipped cream on Draco’s cock. Draco let out a sigh when he felt the cold cream touching the head of his hot cock. Harry put the can on Draco’s side, on the bed, and then leaned down. He licked the length of Draco’s cock from the base to where the head started and heard how the boy under him shivered and let out incoherent words. He smirked at the thought of Draco being so vulnerable. 

He grabbed Draco’s cock with one hand, his sudden firm grip made Draco let out an agonizing whine. He then brought his mouth to the head of his cock and sucked, savoring the combination of precome and whipped cream in his mouth.

“Please, Harry, please,” begged his boyfriend through moans. Draco didn’t really know what he was exactly begging for because he knew Harry wouldn’t fuck him at that moment, but he was really desperate and Harry’s slow movements didn’t help.

Harry started down his cock, sucking, and removed his hand from the base of Draco’s cock, grabbing his balls instead. He could listen to Draco’s incoherent moans but he could identify some of the ‘Please’, ‘Harry’ and ‘fuck me already you coward’.

Harry began to jerk his boyfriend’s erection rapidly. After a few minutes, he slowed down, used his hand with his mouth, and kept doing it constantly. He didn't change speed or pressure or changed hands at all, just teasing Draco.

He then grabbed the can of whipped cream and put some on both of Draco’s nipples. He started to lick and suck one of them, now playing with Draco’s balls but not touching his cock. When he saw that Draco’s button was hard and pink enough, he went on to the other one doing the same, and he grabbed Draco’s cock tightly. 

“Please Harry!” he heard Draco scream (the loudest one yet). Harry was sure their neighbors definitely listened to that one. 

“Please what, love?” said Harry getting Draco’s red button out of his mouth, smirking and teasing Draco. He grabbed Draco’s cock from the top and moved his thumb through the cleft of Draco’s head. He grabbed his own neglected cock and started to jerk it off. It was aching dreadfully, and the head looked red and bright from the precome already leaking from there. He had no idea where he was getting the willpower not to just fuck Draco’s tight hole right away.

“Please, please fuck me!” he begged, his voice breaking.

“I haven’t even prepared you,” he said, moving his hands slowly up and down in his and Draco’s prick at the same time.

“I don’t care, just cast a lubrication spell or something. I really need you, Harry. Please.”

Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand alongside the bed and did so. 

He pressed the head of his lubed cock in Draco’s red and tight hole, without pushing in. “Beg for it, Draco,” he said, as if Draco’s moans weren’t enough for him.

“Please, just put your prick inside of me and fuck me.” Harry did so.

To his surprise, his cock slipped easily through Draco's entrance but he was still really tight and hot, drawing a groan out of him and Draco let out a loud panting. 

“You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you? You prepared yourself ‘cause you knew you were not going to be able to last long without my cock inside your tight boy pussy, didn’t you?” Draco responded with an incoherent moan, and he pulled his cock almost completely out of Draco's hole and gave a hard thrust, making Draco give a loud high-pitched moan again. He grabbed Draco by his jawline and made him look up at him. “Use words, Draco,” he ordered.

“Yes,” he managed to say.

Harry pulled out again and gave another hard thrust. “‘Yes’ _what_?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m your slut. I prepared myself for you,” he said imploringly looking into Harry’s bright green eyes. Harry smirked, releasing his jaw. 

Harry grabbed Draco's arms holding them above his head, preventing any movement from him and with his other hand, he gripped Draco's hip hard, pushing his cock hard against Draco's hole again and again.

In one of his thrusts, Harry hit Draco’s spot making him let out a high-pitched moan. Harry kept hitting Draco’s prostate every time he pushed in and Draco kept moaning and making the slutty noises Harry loved so much. 

Harry gasped for air as he saw Draco’s cock bobbing up and down with every thrust he made. “Fuck Draco. You’re so fucking tight,” he managed to say, air missing in his lungs.

Draco was clenching around the width of his prick, and trying to push himself even harder against Harry's hips. Harry kept thrusting against Draco's prostate hard, loving to see Draco's flushed cheeks and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

“Merlin, Harry! Please let me come!” Draco shouted and the room was now full of Draco’s desperate moans, Harry’s hard breathing, the bed crashing with every thrust against the wall, and the sound of skin smacking skin. Harry grabbed Draco’s cock tightly, teasing him making him let out higher moans (if that was possible), and Draco closed his eyes.

“Did you prepare yourself with your fingers Draco?” Harry asked slowing his lunges, still making his cock go deep inside Draco, hitting his spot every time.

“Nhg-” was all Draco managed to say.

“Words, Draco,” Harry ordered spanking him again.

“No,” Draco said still with his eyes closed.

“No?” Harry grabbed Draco’s chin roughly making him look up again and ordered, “Look at me when I ask you something.” Harry began again with his fast thrust and Draco opened his eyes widely, tears of pleasure now tearing down his cheeks, “With what did you prepare yourself?”

“Mhg- dildo,” replied Draco with a shaky tone.

“A dildo? And who allowed you to do so?” Harry spanked Draco’s arse again when he didn’t listen to an answer and just Draco’s incoherent words. “You’re such a bad boy, disobeying and teasing me…” he gave a short pause before continuing, “And tell me, Draco… do bad boys get to come?”

“Please…” Draco begged really low, barely hearable to Harry, but he knew Draco was begging to come.

“Well… if you really want to come then I’m going to give you two options. Because bad boys definitely need a punishment…” he said starting to make his lunges slow again. “You either sleep with the cock ring and _don’t_ get to come today,” Harry pushed his prick inside Draco hitting hard on his spot. Draco let out an incoherent complain, “or you sleep with my cum inside of you with a plug. You decide,” he said getting his cock almost completely out of Draco’s hole and pushing back again hard. Harry could feel his own orgasm building up in his lower stomach. “If you don’t decide I’m going to decide for you… and you’re not going to like it.”

“Please, let me come, Harry.”

“It’s the plug then,” Harry said, his voice full with lust.

He touched the upper part of the cock ring and it instantly opened. Draco didn’t even need to touch his cock, he came untouched with a high-pitched scream, shaking in the process from ecstasy and coating both of their chests with his sticky white cum. 

Harry felt Draco’s hole tightening and frantically clenching around his cock and that was all it took for him to come with muffled groans, filling Draco with his white, sticky seed. He collapsed into Draco’s chest and stretched his arm to open one of the drawers of the nightstand next to the bed, his now soft cock still inside of Draco. When he found what he was looking for he grabbed it and closed the drawer.

He pulled out and Draco let out a screech when he felt another thing pushing in his sensitive entrance, opening him just like Harry’s cock a couple of minutes ago, but this feels cold and harder and he knows it’s the plug.

Harry pushed himself up with his arms and grabbed again the forgotten whipped cream. He gripped Draco’s soft cock and put some on the head.

“Harry... I'm sensitive,” Draco begged in vain because the next thing he felt was Harry licking the head of his sensitive cock making shake due to the over-stimulation. When his cock is clean of whipped cream, he started to feel the uncomfortable stickiness of his cum and the whipped cream combined in his chest. Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand cleaning their chests with a non-verbal spell but Draco could still feel his thighs sticky and he knew he couldn’t complain because that was his punishment.

Harry grabbed his chin and kissed him softly, “I was generous with you today. I let you come. Naughty boys don't get to come,” he said, now resting on the bed. Draco climbed to his chest and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist.

“Mhm,” was all Draco can whisper due to the exhaustion, but he couldn't fall asleep due to the plug inside his arse and the stickiness between his thighs. Maybe next time he’ll not be playing around without Harry… or maybe he will, who knows. Deep inside, even though he will never admit it, he loved Harry’s kinky punishments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Hotel Room (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585475), [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [He (Fluff)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428092), [Hogwarts Halloween Treasure Hunt (Fluff)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319018)


End file.
